Half Demons
by Double RJ
Summary: A series of moments between Raven and Kyd Wykkyd.
1. First Meeting

**Kyd Wykkyd x Raven is my new OTP!**

**But sadly I do not own them...DISCLAIMER.**

**Seriously, I have half a mind to build a time machine and go back and time and make an episode of the show where Raven and Kyd Wykkyd fall in love...but sadly I do not have a time machine...yet.**

**I probably never will but I can dream can't I?**

**Again, don't own them.**

**But I love them!**

**And so I'm writing 50 drabbles. The theme of this drabble, is of course, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd first meeting.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Moment Of First Meetings<strong>

It was an accident, really, them meeting.

Kyd Wykkyd, former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, was simply trying to find a place to sleep for the night. He had been staying with Angel for the past month...until she cheated on him with Punk Rocket. Kyd was still incredibly pissed off over that. Seriously, his face looked like someone took a lawn mower to it!

So Kyd Wykkyd was both homeless and in a bad mood...which is probably why he just teleported to a random location.

And that random location just so happened to be the top of Titans Tower.

So now Kyd Wykkyd was hopeless, in a bad mood, and on top of the home of a group of teenage crime fighters, and he also felt stupid for not paying attention to where he was going.

And of course, before he could come to his senses and teleport out of there, one of the Teen Titans just HAD to open a nearby door, step onto the roof, and immediantly see the dark costumed boy standing there.

Fate obviously hates him.

"Who are you?" Raven asked instantly, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Kyd Wykkyd froze. He had never met any of the Teen Titans personally - except for Stone, but since Stone turned out to be a fake, he didn't count it. But he knew they were tough.

And Raven scared him the most. Because she was the most like him.

"Well?" Raven asked again, and her face became dangerous looking in the moonlight.

**My name is Kyd Wykkyd, **a voice, soft but slightly gravelly, said in her mind. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked over at the boy. He was wearing a cowl and cape, and his eyes glowed bright red. His costume made Raven instantly think of Batman for some reason.

"Did you do that?" she asked, mentally face palming for sounding so stupid.

**Yes, **Kyd Wykkyd answered nervously, stepping back a few feet. **I...can't talk. But I can speak telepathically.**

"Hmm," was Raven's only response. "What are you doing here?"

Somehow, the danger in the air seemed to dissipate. Raven's alarm was gone, and so was Kyd Wykkyd's fear.

**I just lost my home, **Kyd Wykkyd said telepathically. **I was trying to find a new place to stay for the night...but I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I ended up here.**

Raven looked briefly concerned. There was something about this kid...she sensed something about him...she couldn't tell what exactly it was right now, and she didn't pay attention to it.

"How did you get up here?" Raven asked, still cautious just in case he was lying.

**I can teleport too, **Kyd said.

Raven and Kyd Wykkyd stood there in silence, looking at each other.

"...If you don't have a place to stay, you could always stay here," Raven said, surprising both Kyd Wykkyd and herself with the offer.

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head. **No, it's okay, **he said. **I know some friends who I can stay with...I just wouldn't be comfortable here.**

"Why not?" Raven asked.

Kyd grinned. **Ask your friend Cyborg**. With that, Kyd Wykkyd whirled his cape around his body and vanished.

Raven stood silently after this very odd encounter. Her original purpose of coming onto the roof to meditate after Beast Boy had annoyed the living heck out of here forgotten, she turned and walked back into the tower.

She found Cyborg and told him about the boy she ran into on the roof, and she was surprised when Cyborg told her that Kyd Wykkyd was a former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, and from what he gathered during his short run as an undercover student...a half-demon.

Raven was suddenly much more interested in Kyd Wykkyd than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I don't know if that was really good or really bad. But please review!**


	2. Bedrooms

**2. Bedrooms**

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd was the first boy that Raven ever invited directly into her room.<p>

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin never entered Raven's room unless they asked to come in and she said yes. Cyborg and Beast Boy tended to avoid it, the memories of a certain magic mirror still fresh in their minds. Robin sometimes came into Raven's room to talk because of their mental bond, which made them closer. But Raven never actually said to these boys to come into her room first.

And so Kyd was proud to hold the honor of being the first boy Raven ever _invited _into her room.

At that moment in the magical teenagers bedroom, Kyd Wykkyd was looking over her collection of books. Raven sat on the edge of her bed, watching him with interest, and a small smile on her face.

"I take it you like them?" Raven asked.

Kyd turned to her and grinned. **You have a great collection. I even have one or two of these books...although I got to admit, Billy Numerous kind of got me hooked on comics and manga.**

Raven rolled her eyes at that comment. Kyd took another look around the room, before he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

**It's a nice place, **he said telepathically. Raven shrugged. "It's home," she said.

Kyd and Raven sat together in a comfortable silence. Then, Raven broke it. "Hey Wykkyd?"

**Yeah? **Kyd asked, glancing over at his friend.

"You've seen my room. Now, you have to show me your room," Raven said.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned, which made Raven frown. "What?" she asked.

**Uh...really? **Kyd asked, tilting his head. Raven tried to stop herself from thinking the motion was...cute. Really, really, really cute.

"Well, yeah," Raven said, dismissing the thought. "I've shown you my room. And I think you should know I really don't let people in my room that often,"

Kyd blinked, a little surprised by this information.

"Which means..." Raven continued, looking over at the window for a moment before turning back to Kyd Wykkyd. "That I consider you...a very dear friend,

**Really? **Kyd asked. He was a little shocked. **You do?**

Ever since Kyd Wykkyd and Raven had begun hanging out a few days after meeting on the roof of the tower, Kyd thought they were growing closer despite being on opposite ends of the law. Close enough that...Kyd had a few feelings concerning Raven that he wasn't sure he should be having or not. As a result, Kyd became a little insecure over the nature of their friendship.

But now Raven was saying that Kyd was...a dear friend.

Kyd smiled, and took Raven's hand. She looked down at his hand in surprise, and looked back up at him.

**Well, my dear friend, allow me to show you the lair of Kyd Wykkyd, **Kyd said with a comical grin. Raven couldn't help but grin back.

A moment later, Kyd's cloak unwrapped from around Raven, and she saw they had teleported into a yellow bedroom. The walls clearly showed this was in the hideout of the H.I.V.E. Five, as they resembled the hive system of honeycombs.

Raven looked around, and she smirked. "Wow, you don't really keep a clean room do you Kyd?"

Kyd shrugged in embarassment. It was true - he was not the most tidy person.

They spent a couple minutes looking around the room. Kyd showed Raven his comics and manga like she had shown him her books, and she pretended to be interested.

Kyd smiled to himself as Raven inspected a picture of Kyd and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five on his bedside table. "You guys close?" Raven asked.

Kyd simply nodded. **Very.**

Raven nodded back. They became quiet again. Eventually, the two half demons thoughts began to drift to a certain subject both had touched on briefly in their minds before, as the silence became comfortable and peaceful. They couldn't help it, when the person they both had started to feel things for was standing in the same room.

Then, Kyd decided to break the silence in their heads. **Raven?**

"Yes?"

**Um...you wanna go get something to eat?**


	3. Pillow Forts

**Thanks to Licorice Mitski and Opera Ghost for the idea! I just hope I did it justice.**

**This chapter takes place about a month after "Bedrooms", and Kyd Wykkyd and Raven are (YEAH!) in a relationship (DOUBLE YEAH!).**

**I apologize if Raven becomes OOC in any way AT ALL.**

**Enough of me, onto the Wkkyvan!**

**3. Pillow Fort**

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd turned the pages of the comic book, happily secluded inside the pillow fort. It was built so that Kyd could have a cozy little hole to poke his head out, and big enough so he could sit up and have leg room inside. He had used all the couch coushins to do it, leaving it bare.<p>

Kyd smiled, his head sticking out of his small doorway, reading his recently bought new issue of _Red Jaguar. _Billy always told Kyd that it was ironic that a teen supervillain's favorite comic book was about a superhero.

If only Billy knew OTHER certain superheroes that Kyd Wykkyd knew, he would really think it was ironic.

"A pillow fort? Really?"

Kyd looked up at his girlfriend, who was looking down at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and questioning expression.

**What? **Kyd asked in a mock-defensive tone, giving Raven a playful smile.

"Aren't you a little old for pillow forts?" Raven asked.

**Yes. Yes I am.**

"...Hmm," Raven hummed thoughtfully.

**Wanna come in here? **Kyd asked, sliding his body backwards just enough so his face was no longer sticking out of the pillow fort but Raven could still see him.

"Are you kidding?" Raven asked. Kyd frowned at her frown. **Please? **he decided to go for the cute look and he pouted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. Never let anyone say I didn't sacrifice my maturity for my boyfriend," the Teen Titan said.

Kyd Wykkyd grinned wider and sat back, allowing Raven the room to squeeze through the hole and sit down in the pillow fort directly across from him.

"So...what exactly do you do in here?" Raven asked, eyeing the inside of the fort with badly concealed disdain.

**You know. Just hang out, **Kyd said.

"That's it?"

**Well sometimes some of the other H.I.V.E. hang out with me, but I just like being in here.**

"Why?"

**I dunno...**

Raven gave Kyd a look and he shrugged. **What? Its fun to have a little place to yourself! Like you're in your own castle or something!**

"Is that when you did when you were a kid?" Raven asked.

Kyd was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

**Raven, I think we both realize they're probably wasn't much time for fun things like that in OUR childhoods.**

Raven's eyes widened as that comment sunk it. "You're...probably right," she said.

The two fell into a silence. Raven looked into Kyd's eyes, which looked back at her, and she saw his sad smile. It matched her own. Memories of her own not so happy childhood threatened to break into her mind, but she shut them out.

She could see that Kyd Wykkyd was doing the same.

He was right. They both grew up in worlds that were dark...evil. With evil beings at the head of them.

It was one of the greatest things that attracted Raven to Kyd. That he knew what it was like. To an extent.

Looking around the pillow fort, Raven saw a world created by Kyd's inner child that never got a chance to come out until he escaped his personal hell and came to this world.

She reached forward suddenly, taking Kyd Wykkyd's hand in her own.

Kyd looked surprised, but then his smile was no longer sad and he squeezed Raven's hand.

Make that, _their _world.

After a few moments, Raven suddenly gained a strange smile on her face. She leaned forward. "You know, Kyd...I just thought of an entirely new way to put this pillow fort to use.

Kyd blinked, watching as Raven used her powers to block the entrance to the fort with another pillow. **Raven what are you-**

Kyd's question died in his head, and his brain short-cirquited when Raven quickly and silently crawled into his lap.

"Guess what it is?" Raven asked, wrapping her arms around Kyd's neck.

**Ewat?** was all that Kyd could say in response. When Raven pressed her lips against his own, he no longer needed to say anything...


	4. Batman

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in FOREVER. I was in my school production of "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe" which was stressful. But I'm back! Now on with the Kydvan!**

**4. Batman**

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd hated it when people said he looked like Batman.<p>

He didn't even know who the Dark Knight was until he happened to bump into him while he was robbing a pawn shop in Gotham.

Why Kyd was in Gotham will be revealed at a later date.

Anyways, Kyd had been a little careless (this was during the time he was still angry about Angel cheating on him with Punk Rocket) and set off the alarm. Kyd thought it wouldn't be a problem, and he could just get all the big and valuable stuff into the middle of the room and teleport it all out of there to Billy's mansion.

...He had been staying with Billy Numerous, and yes he did live in a mansion. Again, more info at a later date.

Kyd had taken longer then usual, and then he heard a noise behind him.

Turning around, prepared to attack whatever it was, Kyd Wykkyd stopped what he was doing and stared at the larger man. He was wearing an almost identical looking cowl and dark suit to Kyd's own. The only difference was the big bat symbol on his chest.

Kyd was surprised.

**Hey, this guy looks like me!**

Then Kyd saw Batman's glare, meeped silently to himself, and teleported out of the building without any loot.

When Raven later pointed out the similarities, Kyd Wykkyd got very defensive.

**I don't look like him! **he whined, crossing his arms in a huff.

Raven smirked. "Yes, you kind of do,"

**DO NOT! Raven, please stop! I really hate it when people compare me to him!**

Raven's face softened. "Okay, sorry," she said.

**It's okay, **Kyd said with a smile, scooting closer to Raven and hugging her to his body. Raven smiled and rested her head on Kyd's shoulder.

"Can I use the comparism to mess with Robin?"

**Why?**

"He's Batmans ex-sidekick,"

**...Go ahead.**

"Thanks babe,"

**I love you.**

"Love you too, Wykkyd,"


	5. Ex

**A quick little chapter just so this story can remain updated. More to come soon!**

**5. Ex**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kyd Wykkyd was out in a civilian disguise consisting of a gray jacket and t-shirt and black jeans, the lack of costume revealing untidy black hair, with his friend Billy Numerous (dressed in a red wifebeater, blue jeans, and dark sunglasses) eating pizza when he saw the news report.

At the time, Kyd was making fun of Billy's new haircut which had his blonde hair cut into gelled spikes, when Billy pointed to the t.v. screen behind him. "Hey, check it out Elliot!"

Kyd turned around and saw the television broadcasting the Teen Titans fighting another villain. Kyd briefly admired how good looked Raven on the screen - until he realized who they were fighting.

**Is that Angel? **Kyd asked, only broadcasting his telepathic speaking to Billy so the other patrons of the pizzeria could not hear him in their heads.

"Yep! Heh heh heh, look at those Titans beat her up!" Billy cackled.

Kyd rolled his eyes, but he smiled too.

However, Kyd quickly noticed that Raven seemed to be extra harsh when fighting Angel. Raven was throwing anything she could at Angel, and had practically reduced her wings to shambles. When Raven started pounding Angel into the ground using her powers, Kyd raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, is it just me, or is your girlfriend being like psycho?" Billy asked.

**She does seem a little...eager to pound Angel to a pulp.**

"Oh well, I ain't complaining! Wanna dash and check out the comic store?"

**Okay, **Kyd agreed, but his mind still lingered on Raven's rather extreme technique on fighting Angel.

Later, when Kyd and Raven were sitting together on the roof of Titans Tower (Raven had threatened anyone who disturbed her "meditation" with bodily harm so they were safe from being discovered), Kyd decided to bring it up.

**I saw you guys fight Angel on the news.**

"Yes, she was trying to rob a bank,"

**Raven, you nearly beat her into a body cast.**

"So?

**Im just a little curious why you were so...uh, violent.**

"...She made fun of me...and she nearly killed Beast Boy. I was defending my friends,"

**...Really?**

"Yes,"

**So the fact that she's my ex-girlfriend had NOTHING to do with it.**

"...Nothing,"

**Absolutely nothing?**

"That's right,"

**Nada?**

"Yes it had nothing to do with the fact that bitch is your ex girlfriend who cheated on you!"

**...Okay, whatever you say Rae.**

"Wipe that grin off your face, Wykkyd. It was a moment of passion, okay?"

**Hey, I love that you care about me enough to murder my ex.**

"I was NOT trying to murder her...just...tear her wings off, maybe,"

**I still love you.**

"I love you too Kyd,"


	6. Present

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long!  
><strong>

**6. Present**

* * *

><p>"DUDE, GET OFF ME!"<p>

"HA HA, NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW, HUH?"

"GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME JUST 'CAUSE YOU SUCK AT VIDEO GAMES!"

Raven nursed her pounding head, listening to Speedy and Aqualad yelling at each other over the loud video game. She was very annoyed. Mas y Menos were taking a two week vacation to visit their aunt and uncle in Gautamala, and Bumblebee had requested a replacement Titan to fill in the gap.

Somehow Raven ended up flying over to spend two weeks at Titans East Tower.

And she already wanted to murder them.

Besides Speedy and Aqualad's constant arguing, they were also flirting with her. Flirting. With HER. Bumblebee was okay, but she was always working.

She walked quickly into the hallway, trying to get their loud voices out of her head. They were fighting in such loud tones that she couldn't even meditate to get rid of them.

Suddenly, she heard Speedy and Aqualad yelp, and go completely silent. Concerned, Raven rushed back into the main room, and saw the two boys frantically waving their arms around, their mouths opening and closing with shocked expressions - but no sound came out.

Raven raised an eyebrow in wonder, thinking they were messing around. But then a voice came into her head.

**I figured you'd want some peace and quiet during your stay, so I borrowed a spellbook from Klarion and cast a silencing spell on the two loudmouths. I was going to kill them if they kept flirting with you anyway. It will wear off in about two weeks.**

Raven smirked, knowing her boyfriend was watching somewhere in the shadows.

_Thanks. You're the best, Elliot._

**No problem, Rachel. See you at dinner?**

_Count on it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Kyd was talking about Klarion the Witch Boy. I have an idea for him in the Teen Titans verse, so keep an eye out. More chapters will come, I promise!**_  
><em>


	7. Favor

**Sorry for the long absence! Here's a sort of sad one.**

**7. Favor**

* * *

><p>Raven took in the sight before her in absolute shock.<p>

Her boyfriend Kyd Wykkyd was standing in her room, looking like he just got out of a huge fight. His clothing was torn, but what was more alarming was the figure he held in his arms: Billy Numerous, who was drenched in blood.

And Raven had a dark feeling that it wasn't someone elses blood.

**Raven! **Kyd cried, sounding terrified.

"Elliot..." Raven gasped. "Wha-What happened?"

**We...we ran into the Joker... **Kyd Wykkyd explained sorrowfully in his head. Raven was shocked. "The Joker did this to him?" she asked, wincing as Kyd laid Billy on the floor, and he moaned in pain. Raven realized he had a giant...hole in his stomach, which was where the blood was coming from.

"He...wasn't too happy about us steppin' on his territory," was all Billy could manage to say before he began coughing too hard to talk.

Raven remembered Kyd saying he and Billy were going to visit a friend in Gotham...how this happened she had no idea but there was a dying boy on the floor.

**Please! Raven, you have to help him! **Kyd Wykkyd practically screamed in Raven's head. It made her wince. "Okay...okay, we'll take him to Cyborg's medical lab-"

**NO!**

His yell was so loud Raven stepped back in mental pain. Kyd looked apologetic, but he continued to beg. **He's too hurt! He's going to die any minute! I...I couldn't go to a hospital even if I wanted to! Please, you have to use your healing powers!**

"Elliot, I don't think-" Raven began, but Kyd cut her off.

**Don't say you can't because I know you can! Raven, you have to do it NOW!**

Raven and Kyd stared into each others eyes, Kyd's glistening with fear, anger, and tears. Raven took a deep breath.

"Okay,"

She worked fast. Focusing her mind and emotion on Billy, she saw he was rapidly fading from life. Her hands began to glow a dark blue, and her eyes closed in concentration. Kyd watched in fear, and did something he never had done before.

Prayed.

A few minutes later, Raven began to sweat and grimace, but to Kyd's relief Billy's wounds were healing. Nothing could be done about the blood, but Billy began to breathe normally, and soon the gaping hole was gone.

Raven collapsed and took a deep breath. "There...that should do it..."

Billy smiled up at her. "Thanks gal...you're not too bad for a goody two shoes," The hillbilly's voice was ragged, and it didn't surprise Kyd when he passed out.

The room was silent before Raven stood up, having regathered her strength.

**That was incredible, **Kyd said in a grateful tone.

"I just helped a criminal," Raven stated.

**...You saved his life, **Kyd said, a little confused at Raven's words.

"So tell him next time we catch him in the act, he turns himself in or I give him HELL," Raven said.

Despite the lingering tension of what just occured, Kyd chuckled. Throwing his arms around Raven, he gave her a passionate kiss. Raven kissed back, gripping his shoulders.

When they broke apart, he kissed her forhead and hugged her. **Raven...thank you.**

"I'd like to hear it from HIM, thanks," Raven nodded to the healed and knocked out Billy, but she still gave Kyd a small smile.

Kyd Wykkyd picked Billy up and wrapped his cape around himself and his friend. **I know how sudden this was, but you were the first person I thought of... **Kyd said with a small shrug.

Raven glanced down at the bloody rug.

**I'll clean it up tomorrow, promise.**

"You better,"

Some people might find it a bit odd that they could go back to their normal couple banter only mere minutes after saving someone from death. But then again this is Raven and Kyd Wykkyd.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was terrible but I pretty much just came up with this and wrote it out in four minutes.<strong>

**Bye!**


	8. Differences

**8. Differences**

* * *

><p>Raven liked dark classical music. Kyd Wykkyd, shockingly enough, enjoyed listening to country.<p>

Raven enjoyed romance novels. Kyd Wykkyd liked comic books.

Raven liked riding boats. Kyd Wykkyd got seasick.

Raven always got up very early. Kyd Wykkyd tried to sleep in as much as possible.

Raven didn't like Halloween because it was so cliched. It was Kyd Wykkyd's favorite holiday.

Raven enjoyed the quiet. Kyd Wykkyd, being a mute, loved the sound of voices.

Raven liked to wear blue. Kyd Wykkyd liked to wear black.

When either of them thought of their differences, they focused on all the little differences so they wouldn't have to confront the biggest difference of all.

Raven was a crime fighter. Kyd Wykkyd was a criminal.

And neither wanted to think about how that might eventually affect their relationship.


	9. Presents

**9. Presents**

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd waited patiently on the roof of the Jump City Mall. He watched the snow falling from the dark night sky as it blanketed the streets below him into whiteness.<p>

He shivered slightly, wrapping his fluffy cloak around his body.

Yep, a fluffy cloak. It was a present from Private H.I.V.E., of all people. The ex students of the H.I.V.E. had regrouped together at the mansion home of Billy Numerous for a Christmas party earlier that day.

Speaking of presents, he was holding a wrapped gift in his hands. It was small, with ordinary red paper covering it.

Kyd was worried if she would like it or not.

"Merry Christmas," the monotone voice of Raven came from behind him. Kyd turned around and instantly thought that his girlfriend looked AMAZING in her winter uniform.

**Merry Christmas, Raven, **Kyd said, leaning forward to kiss her.

Breaking it, Raven gave him a small smile. "Sorry it took me so long - Beast Boy insisted on a group photo,"

The Teen Titans also had a Christmas party, which was the reason the couple couldn't get together for most of the day.

Kyd was about to say it was all right, when he saw the box Raven held in her hands. **You got me a present?**

"Why wouldn't I? It's Christmas," Raven asked, frowning.

**No, it's just...I guess I'm just surprised. Dunno, **Kyd shrugged. He held his box out. **But I got you something too.**

Silently, they exchanged the boxes. "You wanna open yours first?" Raven asked.

Kyd nodded, tearing at the wrapping. "Eager, aren't we?"

**My curiousity over what you could've gotten is-HOLY CRAP!**

Raven smirked as Kyd Wykkyd let the box and wrapping fall to the ground, staring at the item now clutched in his hands in awe. Kyd looked up at Raven with a huge smile. **You...you...you got me an I-Pod!**

"Well, you didn't have an I-Pod," Raven pointed out.

Kyd grabbed her and crashed their lips together. Raven eagerly kissed back, a little surprised by his enthusiam. "Well, you're welcome," she laughed after they broke apart.

**This is so cool! Thank you thank you! **Kyd's smile suddenly wavered. He glanced down at the box still held in Raven's hands. **Although now this makes my gift look like crap.**

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'll be the judge of that,"

Kyd felt his nerves rise as Raven, much more carefully then he did, tore the wrapping paper and got to the tiny box inside. She opened it, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my..."

Raven couldn't believe it. Lifted out of the box in her hands was a painted glass figurine...of a boy with dark black hair in black clothing holding a girl with long black hair and a blue dress.

She looked up at Kyd, stunned. Kyd looked a little embarrassed. **Uh, Billy's cousin is a really good glass...maker...person, so I asked him to make one of...well, that's supposed to be us. I painted it too, but I guess it's not that-**

Kyd couldn't finish his sentence, because Raven had pulled him close and kissed him. This kiss was soft, and Kyd could feel the love that was poured into it. Momentarily surprised, he quickly returned it, wrapping his arms around her.

The kiss lasted for a good few minutes, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd just standing there, snow falling and the air quiet. Their bodies became tightly close, as their lips continued to meet.

Finally, Kyd broke it. **You like it?**

"I love it," Raven said, looking up into her boyfriends eyes.

He smiled back. **Merry Christmas, then.**

"Merry Christmas," Raven replied, hugging him again. "I love you Elliot,"

**I love you too Rachel.**


	10. Resolutions

**10. Resolutions**

* * *

><p><strong>What are your New Years resolutions? <strong>Kyd Wykkyd asked Raven as they ate lunch on top of Titans Tower. It was risky bringing Kyd to hang out in this place, but Raven had a trump card up her sleeve:

She told everyone she was meditating and wanted to be left alone.

No one dared go up to the roof now.

"Didn't make any," Raven replied, chewing on an apple.

Kyd was surprised. **Why not? **he asked.

Raven shrugged. "No one ever keeps their resolutions - they'll end up forgetting and going back to the way they were by February," she said.

**That's really nice Rach, **Kyd deadpanned.

"Shut it," the empath chided, playfully throwing a bit of bread at Kyd.

**Well, why don't you just make one anyway, for fun? **Kyd asked.

Raven thought it over in her head. "Fine," she said. "I'll resolve to...not cause Beast Boy as much pain when he annoys me,"

Kyd silently laughed. **Good enough for me!**

"What about you?" Raven asked.

Kyd paused. **I resolved to... **he stopped talking and Raven looked over at her boyfriend, who was looking at the ground.

"Resolved to what?" Raven asked, putting her hand on Kyd's. He held it tight, before answering. **I resolved to try and-**

Raven's communicator went off, interrupting Kyd Wykkyd.

She opened it, making sure to give Robin on the other end an annoyed glare. "What?" she snapped.

"Raven, Punk Rocket's tearing up downtown, come down we need you!" Robin answered.

"Be right down," Raven answered. She pulled her hood back and stood up, Kyd following her. She turned to him and said apologetically "Sorry, duty calls. Talk later?"

Kyd nodded and leaned forward, kissing Raven. Raven returned the kiss, before breaking it and smiling. "Love you," she said, before flying off.

**Love you too, **Kyd's message was loud in clear in Raven's head even though she was now flying far from the Tower. Kyd looked over the edge and saw Starfire flying off carying Robin, and Cyborg riding on Pterodactyl-Beast Boy's back.

Kyd Wykkyd remained on the roof before shaking his head.

**I resolved to try and give up crime, **he said to himself, smiling sadly as he wrapped his cloak around him and teleported away.

Raven was right. People hardly ever keep their resolutions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am now offering to take requests for chapters, because I'm having writers block. Give me ideas people - and reviews, they're like cake, I can't get enough of 'em!**


	11. Escape

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas, like those from speedyfan and prettykitty374, but things like Kyd hurting Raven or the relationship being exposed aren't going to happen until FAR into the story. Sorry.**

**But for now, here's another drabble!**

**11. Escape**

* * *

><p>"You couldn't think of anything better?"<p>

**What's better than Sea World?**

"...I hate dolphins,"

**Don't let Aqualad hear you say that.**

"Seriously, why here?"

**Hey, we were going to get caught, I panicked!**

"So why not your room or my room or...I don't know, the top of the mall?"

**We do seem to meet there a lot lately.**

"Was it really just a spur of the moment thing?"

**Pretty much. I guess the fact we were having dinner in a seafood restuarant helped. I mean, the instant we saw Cyborg and Bumblebee walk in, I looked over and saw a picture of an orca. Bam! Sea World came to mind and here we are.**

"I'm just glad you teleported us into the _dry section_,"

**There are many things in the world I tolerate - being soaked by a splash from a giant fish isn't one of them.**

"That 'fish' is a mammal,"

**It's big and it swims, no difference to me.**


	12. Hillbillies

**12. Hillbillies**

* * *

><p>"So, have you and Elliot done it yet?"<p>

Raven turned and stared at the duplicating southerner in shock. "WHAT?"

Billy Numerous shrugged. "First thing that popped into my head,"

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to kill him for the inappropiate question. She had arrived at Billy Numerous's apartment in Jump City (she briefly wondered if he was living here _legally _but dismissed it before she was tempted to ask) to wait for Kyd Wykkyd, who was taking her out on a date.

She hoped Billy wouldn't be there, but that wasn't the case.

Now, the empath and the human copy machine were standing together in the main room of the apartment.

Kyd Wykkyd was late.

And Raven planned to make him _suffer _for forcing her to be in the presence of Billy Numerous.

"So, ya own a pointy hat?" Billy asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why would I?" she asked dryly.

"You a witch, aint'cha?"

"I am an empath with magical abilities,"

"...Sorceress?"

"That is a better word, yes,"

"Do you have a black cat?"

"I hate cats,"

"Ever been to a rodeo?"

"No,"

"..."

"..."

_Dammit Elliot where are you..._

"So, have ya?"

"What?"

"You and Elliot? You done it yet?"

Before Raven could telekinetically strangle Billy, Kyd teleported in.

**Sorry I'm late, **he said in an apologetic tone.

Raven didn't answer - she just grabbed Kyd and pulled him out of the room.

Billy's voice called after them as the door swung shut - "Have a good time, y'all!"

**What's wrong?**

"Why are you friends with that hillbilly?"

**He's been my best friend for years...Rach, why are glaring at me like that?**


	13. Tea

**13. Tea**

* * *

><p>Raven glanced over her cup and smirked at Kyd Wykkyd, who was holding his glass at arms length and giving it a disgusted look.<p>

"Come on," she said. "It's just tea,"

**It's gross, **Kyd informed her.

"How do you know?" Raven asked, raising her brow. "You've never tasted it,"

**I can just tell I won't like it.**

"Don't be such a baby," Raven admonished the teleporter, sipping her tea and flipping the pages of her book.

Kyd continued to eye the cup with disdain, before sighing. He didn't want Raven to think he was being stupid for refusing to drink the tea.

So, he took a quick sip.

Raven smiled with pleasure when Kyd's eyes widened before he gave her a toothy grin.

**Wow, this isn't that bad! **Kyd exclaimed, drinking more of the tea.

_(LATER)_

Raven had the deceny to look apologetic as she placed a blanket on her silently moaning boyfriend.

"Okay, I admit, I never would've guessed that you would be allergiced to the ingrediants in the tea,"

**I hate you. SO MUCH.**

"Would a back massage help?"

**You're forgiven.**


	14. Guess

**14. Guess**

* * *

><p>"Dude's, Raven has TOTALLY got a boyfriend," Beast Boy cried.<p>

Robin and Cyborg looked at him. "And what makes you think this?" Robin asked, looking bored.

"She's ALWAYS going out on 'walks'," Beast Boy said, putting air quotes around the last word. "I've actually seen her SMILE a couple times...and what is with that wierd statue I saw in her room?"

Suddenly, a loud voice growled, "You went in my ROOM without my PERMISSION?"

Beast Boy shrieked in terror as a very angry empath chased after him.

Robin chuckled. "When is he going to learn?" he asked.

"And Raven? With a _boyfriend?_" Cyborg laughed at the idea. "Dude, BB was seriously tripping!"

Hiding in the shadows of Titans Tower, Kyd Wykkyd couldn't help but feel a little offended on behalf of Raven.

So he didn't feel bad about teleporting the teen wonder and the half-robot into the middle of the Pacific Ocean next time he fought them.

Beast Boy he went easier on. Raven still wonders about that.


	15. Break Up

**15. Break Up**

* * *

><p>"You just HAD to do it, didn't you?" Raven asked, her voice bitter.<p>

**I was going to get arrested, I had no choice! **Kyd protested.

"But breaking Hot Spot's arm?"

**Raven, you know I hate going to jail, **Kyd said. Raven couldn't believe how stupid the teleporter sounded.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, maybe if you weren't a _criminal_ - you know, constantly breaking the law and hurting people - that wouldn't happen," she said sarcastically.

Kyd's eyes became angry.

**So...this talk is finally happening.**

"What talk?" Raven snapped.

**Us. You're a hero, **Kyd pointed at Raven's chest. **I'm a villain. I do bad things, you stop people doing bad things and take them to jail.**

"I've never taken you to jail," Raven pointed out.

**You will one day, **Kyd said.

Raven was silent. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

**You hold yourself back all the time, I know that,** Kyd continued. **But I know you hate it. I know you hate that I'm not on the side of angels.**

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together,"

The words were out of her mouth before Raven could stop them.

Kyd Wykkyd's mouth dropped open. Suddenly, his face became full of panic. **No wait! Raven, I didn't mean that I just-**

"You said it yourself Kyd," Raven said, her anger flashing dangerously in her mind. She struggled to keep her emotions in check, and she glared at Kyd Wykkyd. "We're on different sides...and I don't think either of us could switch,"

She paused. "Now that I think about it...I don't really see how this could last long-term,"

Kyd gaped at her, the conversation taking a dive in a direction Kyd didn't expect - a direction he certaintly didn't WANT.

**What...what are you saying?**

"...I'm saying we should end this before it gets to the point where it's harder to do it,"

**...Raven.**

"I'm saying we're done Kyd Wykkyd,"

**Raven, I'm sorry.**

"Unless you change sides, we can't be together anymore.

**Raven, I know I upset you but you're acting too fast, you're not thinking straight...**

"The next I see you, don't worry, I'll take you to jail,"

**Please, Raven, I'm sorry!**

"Goodbye,"

**RACHEL!**

"Goodbye Elliot,"

Kyd Wykkyd could only stand there and stare as Raven used her powers to vanish from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That might've seemed a little abrupt, but I needed it to get done. A lot of the upcoming chapters focus on the outcome of this.**

**Enjoy!**


	16. Cheer Up

**16. Cheer Up**

* * *

><p>William Napier - aka Billy Numerous - was running out of ideas.<p>

He had taken Elliot out for pizza _every night _for a week.

He had stolen from all his favorite comic book stores and supplied him with issues that weren't even IN STORES yet.

He had even set him up on a blind date.

But Billy was starting to admit to himself that he his ideas to cheer up his best friend weren't working.

It didn't help that the blind date was with Kitten...and that Fang showed up during the date...and then the Teen Titans...including _her_.

Watching Elliot sitting at the table, staring at his drink, Billy felt contempt for the blue haired empath. How dare she hurt his bro in such a way!

Sighing, Billy walked over to Elliot. "Hey Kyd...you need anything else?"

**No.**

"Kyd, please, I hate seein' ya like this partner-"

**Just leave me alone Billy.**

"Elliot..."

**Billy, go!**

"Alright," Billy said. He left Kyd Wykkyd to continue staring at his drink. As he left the pizzaria, he struggled to come up with a way to cheer up his friend.

This is why Billy and his never ending army of multi-Billy's led a four-day long rampage of thievery around Jump City. It was worth the looks of great irritation on Raven's face as he made off with an elephant, tons of gold bars, and even a bridge!

Although he was sure Kyd would kill him for hitting Raven with a dumpster. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it!

No one hurts Billy Numerous's best buddy!


	17. Weird

**17. Weird**

* * *

><p><em>Why do you have to be so weird?<em>

_Why do you have to be so weird?_

_Why do you have to be so weird?_

Raven wasn't weird.

None of the other Teen Titans could understand what her life had been like. The terrible truth of her past, her parentage, and what she was destined to do. One day they would find out, but not everything.

She wasn't weird. She was different.

No one could understand her...

...At least, not since she broke up with Kyd Wykkyd.

Raven's heart ached for him. She told herself that ending their relationship was necessary - they would never have worked out. She couldn't allow herself the emotion - not when her father still had a hold on her.

But at the same time, she wondered if she wrong.

She knew Kyd would never call her weid. He knew what it was like to. They didn't come from the same dimension, but they lived practically the same lives.

Their fathers used them. Their powers were great...and dangerous. They required control.

Kyd wouldn't think she was weird.

He would understand.

But he wasn't here anymore. Now Raven didn't have anyone, and she knew she had to live with that.

Then she opened a book and found Malchoir.


End file.
